Opposites Attract
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Written by request for WolfsRainSpiral. Oneshot, fluff, KousukeAyumu. May add more chapters if requested. R&R!


Alright, this is a oneshot dedicated to WolfsRainSpiral because, well... she asked me to write it. The only specifics I have are it has to be KousukeAyumu, so let's see how it works. Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An eyebrow shot up at the redhead's antics, not that they were anything new or amazing, but still confounded Ayumu. Not much confused him; he was a genius by anyone's standards. No, not much confused him at all, save his boyfriend. That fact alone still amazed him, that he and Kousuke were actually together. It was only natural, though, that they would get together. Eyes and Kanone had obviously hooked up, like no one saw that coming, and Ryoko had gone off to college. Kousuke had always loved Ryoko, of course, but as nothing more than a sister. He was immensely relieved to hear that she felt the same way, and had taken an interest in a junior at the college she was attending, who happened to be the only one better on the track team than herself. Once she was gone, as well as Rio, who had decided to further investigate her skills in bomb making by joining the bomb squad (despite her talents, everyone was shocked the organization let a little girl in), Kousuke had found himself quite alone. So, in the interest of keeping his distance from Kanone, he decided to start bugging Ayumu. The brunette could still remember that day, almost two months ago, that they had finally decided things.

_Flashback_

_Ayumu sighed and looked up as a knock sounded on his door, _"Again?" _he thought, slightly annoyed, _"Didn't he just leave?" _After Eyes and Kanone had left on another of Eyes' tours and Ryoko and Rio had gone off on their own, Kousuke had found himself quite alone and without much of a purpose. So, his destiny became simple: to annoy the hell out of Ayumu everyday. He had just left after spending four hours sitting next to the brunette watching TV. Ayumu, of course, had his face buried in a cooking magazine, muttering every now and then about what Madoka would like for dinner. Sighing once again, he stood to open the door when it happened to open all by itself. Not that it was any surprise; whenever Ayumu took to long to let Kousuke in, Kousuke let himself in._

_The colorful-haired boy stood there, soaking wet, looking extremely pissed. Ayumu had to keep himself from laughing at the sight, "Shut it!" he yelled, "It's not my fault!"  
_

_After composing himself, Ayumu tried to speak, "What...er... happened?" he wondered, biting his lip to keep back another laugh._

_"It's pouring rain outside!" the elder growled, "I'm soaked!"_

_"I can see that." the brunette noted, "And stop yelling, I can hear you perfectly fine."_

_Kousuke scoffed, "Just let me wear some of your clothes until mine are dry."_

_This order caused Ayumu to raise an eyebrow, "What makes you think my clothes will fit you?" he wondered, "Your build is slightly larger and you're at least two inches taller than me."_

_"And your clothes are all too big on you." the Blade Child pointed out, "Your shirts hang loose and you're always wearing a belt to keep your pants up. Either you've recently gone on a crash diet or you got Kiyotaka's hand-me-downs."_

_"I don't get hand-me-downs." the younger one informed him, "And I haven't been dieting."_

_"Then you're just so scrawny that even the smallest sizes are big on you?" he wondered._

_Now annoyed, Ayumu simply walked into his room, returning a minute later and handing the soaked boy some dry clothes. Kousuke mumbled a thanks before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. A few minutes later, Ayumu looked up to see not Kousuke emerging from the hallway, but his older brother. Kiyotaka had returned after everything had settled down with the Blade Children. He had resumed his normal life with Madoka and the younger Narumi, easily regaining his position as the top detective on the force and taking the piano back up. Raising an eyebrow at the slightly disturbed look on his brother's face, Ayumu bit, "What's wrong?"_

_"I didn't know you were dating Asazuki." the taller one commented._

_"Wha...oh no." As realization sunk in of what must have happened, Ayumu sweatdropped, _"Poor Kiyotaka, who would want to see that?" _he thought to himself._

_Kousuke walked out a minute later, glaring and blushing faintly, glancing at Kiyotaka, "You should really learn to knock, you know." he commented, moving next to the messy-haired boy._

_Kiyotaka simply rolled his eyes, commenting, "I didn't think my little brother's boyfriend would be in there."_

_"I'm not his boyfriend!" the Blade Child insisted._

_"You want to be, it's obvious, or you wouldn't be over here all the time." With those words, Kiyotaka walked out, leaving the teens to mull over his words._

_The emerald-eyed boy just scoffed and looked at Ayumu, "Yeah, right." he muttered._

_"You know..." the chocolate-haired boy began._

_"Eh?" the other asked, confused._

_"Kiyotaka's, like, never wrong."_

_Kousuke sweatdropped at those words, "Sh-shut up." he stammered, "You've got no idea what you're talking about."_

_Hearing the stuttering, Ayumu raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure." he said, unbelieving, "So, you're to tell me if I asked you out, you'd say no?"_

_"What do you think?" the redhead demanded, not really answering the question._

_The younger one grinned slightly and wrapped his arms around Kousuke's neck. Without another word, he leaned up and kissed the cursed boy. Kousuke blinked at the bold gesture; Ayumu wasn't one to be forward, that he knew of. Nonetheless, after recovering from the slight shock the action put him in, he pulled the brown-eyed boy closer, returning his kiss with a bit more force, showing his more aggressive nature. Pulling back, Ayumu whispered into Kousuke's ear, "I think yes."_

_End Flashback_

Sure enough, Kousuke and Ayumu had hooked up that day. Now, the latter was wondering why he had signed onto such a relationship. He knew how Kousuke behaved, but still agreed to being with him. He supposed, though, that he had only so because he felt the same things for the redhead that said boy had been reluctant in admitting. If there was one thing Ayumu tried never to deny, it was his heart. Watching Kousuke fight with an old shop keeper about a few cents that he probably really believed he was owed, the younger one smiled to himself, holding back a laugh, _"I guess it's like they say," _he thought, _"opposites attract."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ew, I know this is short, but I couldn't think of anything else. I would have added a lemon into it, but... it just wasn't a lemon-type oneshot. So you get fluff instead. Hope it was good enough. Review!


End file.
